Shy Girl Opens up
by nightblossome
Summary: Kiba, the over egotistic one, has a long term crush on the shy girl, Hinata. He will admit his feelings to her one day. Hopefully, she will feel the same and let him in her life. Kiba x Hinata. Friendship turns into something more.
1. Chapter 1

.. Well. My first NARUTO fan fiction on one of my favorite pairings, Kiba and Hinata. I believed that Kiba secretly liked Hinata, if you look at the anime.. real close. Anyways, I only watch the anime, so I have no idea what happens in the manga. Read and Review. Hope you guys like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The small 3 year old Hyuuga heiress ran through the flower fields, smiling at the beautiful scenery. She was surrounded by different flowers. Hinata was followed by her father, Hyuuga, Hiashi who chased after her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. She was innocent, running freely without a care in the world. Hiashi cherished these moments, however, he still knew that she would haveto be the head of the Hyuuga clan. Very soon, he would have to start her training and become more strict. 

Hiashi called out to her, disrupting her. "Hinata. Come now, we must go. Remember, you are meeting your cousin for the first time."

Hinata turned to his father when he spoke. She nodded and smiled. "Yes father." She rushed to her father, not wanting him to wait and held his hand. Hiashi and Hinata walked back to the Hyuuga compound to meet her cousin, Hyuuga Neji. Although they have lived together since they were born, they were never introduced to each other formally.

As they arrived to the Hyuuga compound, Hinata went to the bathroom and washed up. She had on a purple dress with a small flowering design near the bottom. She smiled to herself in the mirror and left, once again with her father.

Hyuuga Hizashi entered with his son, Neji, after Hyuuga Hiashi allowed them. Once Neji saw her, he smiled. Hinata caught him smiling and gave a smile back. Neji looked back to his father and whispered to his ear as he bent down, "She's cute." his father was a little shocked he would say such a thing but smiled back at him. This was Neji's first meeting with the pretty heir, Hinata.

---

Today was the day Hinata turned five. Although, it wasn't exactly what she had planned. Her father recently told her about being the head of the Hyuuga clan. Then for some reason, he had become much more strict on her. She just didn't understand. She was also to train soon. Training.. to become more powerful. There was also the enrollment to the Academy. She would start this year and in her mind, she was quite afraid of the people. Hinata walked out of the compound after informing her father.

She again, went to the field of flowers. It was her place, and gave her a place to think. She also enjoyed the beauty as it always had. Hinata wandered around and about, here and there before picking a nice tree to lie on. Minutes after she rested, she heard a distant noise of barking and shouting. She quietly looked toward where the sound came from. In her white eyes, she saw a boy with ruffled clothing, chasing a puppy which was quite cute to her.

"Akamaru! Wait up! Stop running!" the boy shouted, chasing after it. It can be seen that he was quite tired.

Hinata decided to help this boy and stood up from her position. She went in front of the puppy, attempting to stop it from going anywhere. However, it didn't stop him. Akamaru jumped into the girls arms and began licking her face in excitement. She fell back and onto the ground. Hinata was quite startled but enjoyed the pups' excitement. She sat up and held the little puppy in her arms.

The boy slowed down after Akamaru stopped running. He was clearly tired and was huffing, trying to catch his breath. Akamaru soon jumped into the boys arms and began licking his face.

The boy gave a smile toward the girl and scratched his head, embarrassed. "Sorry. He runs off sometimes." he aplogized, "Thanks for helping me catch him!" He now smiled brightly.

Hinata stood up to meet the boy. She also gave a smile, "It's okay. And you're welcome." she replied, "Uh... by the way. My name's Hyuuga Hinata. What's yours?"

"Inuzuka Kiba. And he's Akamaru." the boy replied, referring to the puppy.

"Nice to meet you." Hinata was delighted to make a new friend. She walked closer to Kiba and leaned down a little, petting him. "Nice to meet you too, Akamaru.."

"Hey. You wanna play with me?" Kiba asked excited and eager.

"I can't. I should be going home right about now. Father would be worried now." Hinata replied, with slight disapointment in her voice. She did want to stay out and have fun.

"Oh." Kiba was also disapointed. Although, his expression became happy again. "Maybe later then."

Hinata nodded. "Sure." She rushed off back home. "Bye!"

---

Hinata was currently learning how to be a ninja under Hiashi's teachings. So far, her father taught her how to handle and throw a kunai. Currently, Hinata was supposed to activate her byakugan. She knew how, of course, she was a Hyuuga. However, it was learning to control it and her taijutsu skills that were the problem.

As her father moved his feet and arms, Hinata followed his stance. She wanted to learn and wanted her father to acknowledge her more. However, she made many mistakes and it made her nervous. Hinata slowly moved her arms, copying her father.

She made a another mistake. Her father saw, of course, and began yelling, again. "Hinata! All you are doing is copying! Look at what I am doing." Hiashi pushed his hand foward with force. "You have to use strength in your movements. I see you being gentle. Use force!"

"Yes father." Hinata immedietly obeyed and did as she was told, strength in her hands.

They continued their training. Still, Hinata made many mistakes and she was quickly corrected and yelled at for making mistakes. A Hyuuga was supposed to be flawless.

After training, Hinata headed to her room. She didn't like that her father changed. She knew that she was supposed to be the head of the Hyuuga clan, but .. she was nervous.

Hinata's personality changed greatly from when she was younger. She used to be free spirited. Then, her father became strict. Now, she is nervous, somewhat shy, and regretted being not who her father wanted her to be.

---

In the Academy, Iruka-sensei was teaching a class that would soon become ninjas. Hinata had met many at this school. She was re- acquainted with Kiba. However, she gave most of her attention to Naruto Uzumaki. She had .. a slight crush for him. Hinata liked his personality, he never gave up. She always wanted to not give up, however, in the end, she had always stopped trying.

Naruto never really said 'Hi' to Hinata. Hinata never confronted him before either. But she had noticed him from his outbursts in class. She also noticed the sadness he had in his eyes. From what Hinat could tell, he had a bad past. She liked that he was always optimistic.

Hinata was the quiet girl in class. The one no one ever noticed. Here presence is there, but she is not seen.

Every now and then, Kiba Inuzuka would accompany her and chat for a while.

Iruka-sensei dismissed the class after teaching. "Now class, remember what you have learned today and study." he stopped speaking for a while. Iruka was clearly annoyed by Naruto. "Naruto!" Naruto jerked up after snoring loudly through his class.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Naruto looked around, realizing where he was. "Oh..hehe." He scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei."

"You are dismissed, class." Iruka-sensei told the class. He watched as couldn't wait to leave and rushed outside to have some fun. Then, his eye was on Naruto. "Naruto! Stay over." He gave Naruto a long speech on how his classes were important and such. Naruto, had a look of boredom on his face and gave a face that showed he was sorry.

Outside of the school, Kiba was catching up to Hinata.

"Oi! Hinata! Wanna hang out? Eat or something?" Kiba offered. Hinata was one of the only people Kiba knew, although, they didn't know each other well.

Hinata was quite shocked that he would ask. She barely even knew him. Nervously, she answered back, "Uh... um. Sure, Kiba.. If you want to... its okay if you change your mind or.. "

"It's fine!" Kiba cut into her thoughts and gave her a wide smile. "Don't worry about it. Lets go to Ichiraku's Ramen shop."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Sure."

The two soon-to-be ninjas, headed toward Ichiraku's Ramen shop...

* * *

To be continued.

Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I only hope that more people would read. Spread the word people, please.**

**Also.. LOTS OF SORRY'S for taking so long. :'(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_The two soon-to-be ninjas, headed toward Ichiraku's Ramen shop..._

Kiba smiled at Hinata with his fang as they were walking. _She's real pretty._ Kiba thought. His smile faded but he continued to look at her. _But she's changed from when we were little._ There was a personality change. More shy. Nervous. And she talked much less. Kiba noticed a lot of differences from Hinata.

Hinata was staring at Kiba as he smiled at her. He then looked as if he was inspecting her, while kind of staring into space. "Uh, Kiba?" She called out to him. No reply, he was still in his own little world. Hinata tried again. "Kiba?" she said, waving her hands in his face, faces close together.

Immedietly Kiba snapped out of his daze. "Huh. Wha?" he mumbled, unaware that he was staring into space.

Hinata backed away a little, "Um... nothing. Just,.. you were staring at me and ... --"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Kiba answered.

They arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

"The food here is really good. Theres lots of choices and everything. What kind of ramen do you want?" Kiba asked.

"Hm.. Beef please." she answered, giving a smile.

Kiba nodded, "Hey. 2 beef ramen please." he said, giving his order to the shop owner.

The owner started on the ramen instantly, "Coming right up!" he said as he was behind the stove.

"So, Hinata. Um.. how've you been doing?" Kiba said, trying to bring up a conversation. He truthfully had no idea what to say.

"Uh.. well.." she started.

Just then, Naruto came along and of course, making a lot of noise. "Hey! I want a chicken ramen!" he shouted out to the old man.

The man nodded and smiled, "Sure thing Naruto!" he said, quickly making another one. More and more money for him.

Hinata stopped and thought, looking at him as he burst in, similar as how he always interrupted Iruka's class. _Naruto_. She had a faint smile.

Kiba noticed her change in expression. _Huh. Why is she... Naruto._ His eyes flinched, a little annoyed. "Hey Naruto. What are you doing here?"

Naruto took notice of Kiba. "Huh. I'm always here after school. Why are you here?"

Kiba smiled and pointed out Hinata with his thumb. "I'm taking Hinata to lunch."

Naruto's eyes moved toward Hinata's direction. "Hey, aren't you in our class?" he asked, not quite sure.

"Eh." Hinata nodded and lowered her head. "Hai."_ He finally took notice of me._ A smile formed on her face.

"Well, hey!" Naruto greeted, "I'm Uzumaki, Naruto! The next Hokage!" he loudly said and took his hand out for a shake. He had a huge smile on his face.

As Hinata looked at him, she took out her hand, shaking his. "Um.. I'm, Hyuuga, Hinata." she said, also smilinga back at him. "Pleased to meet you."

Their hands seperated. Naruto looked back at Kiba. "So... Kiba" he moved closer to him, "You two going out?" Naruto nudged him, having a snickering smile on his face.

Kiba turned embarrassed, as well as Hinata. Her face turned completely red. When Kiba noticed Hinata's expression, he clenched his teeth. "Look what you did Naruto!" he shouted at him, referring to Hinata. Kiba punched him on the head, which Naruto expected.

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed his head and mumbled. "Geez. I was just asking.. You didn't have to punch me."

Three ramen bowls were placed in front of them. Beef for Hinata and Kiba, and chicken for Naruto.

Naruto's face instantly lighted up. They each took a chopstick and started to eat. "Itadakimasu!" the three each said before they ate.

* * *

**I am SO sorry that it's so short after such a long time. I have just have no ideas on how to continue and didnt want to leave you guys with nothing. So.. if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, please notify me!**

**Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome. :)**


End file.
